


Down by Contact

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: The Reader works for the Ministry as a secretary for the division of the Auror's office that works behind the scenes to help catch bad guys. The reader's brother, a Ministry wizard on a diplomatic visit to America, is finally coming home, and the reader wants to surprise him by picking him up at the docks with a big welcome home hug. Unfortunately for the reader, Head of the Aurors' Office Mr. Theseus Scamander is also at the docks chasing a dark wizard, and he just happens to have the *exact same coat* as the reader's brother. The reader's life is about to get a lot more interesting after a case of mistaken identity.
Relationships: Theseus Scamander/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Down by Contact

I popped up onto my tippy-toes, trying to see over the heads of the crowd around me. My brother's ship had just come back from America, and I'd come to the docks to surprise him.

"Come on, where are you?" I muttered to myself as I scanned the crowd. People were coming off the ship and spreading in all different directions now, but I still couldn't see my brother.

He would've been home five days ago if he could've just apparated, but no. He had to take a damn muggle ship.

Finally, I thought I caught a glimpse of him. He was headed away from me, so I started moving through the crowd to catch up to him. I got close enough to see his auburn hair and the coat I'd bought him for his birthday, and I grinned.

"Robert! Robert!" I called, waving as I pushed through the crowd. He kept walking, apparently not able to hear me over the noise of the docks. At last I caught up to him, and I didn't bother tapping him on the the shoulder and waiting for him to turn around. I was too excited for any of that.

I wrapped my brother in a massive hug, not even slowing down from run across the docks.

"Welcome home!" I yelled, giggling as we fell to the ground together. I had so much momentum that Robert couldn't keep his balance, and now we were a tangled heap on the docks.

I was still laughing as I sat up, Robert shooting upright like lightning. I looked at him, expecting to see the rakish grin my brother wore so well. Instead, I was staring at the face of Theseus Scamander, Head of the Aurors' Office.

I'd just tackled the man in charge of my entire department, including my boss and my boss' boss.

"Who are you?" he demanded. He reached into his coat, and I could tell he was going for his wand. Still, I couldn't respond at first, I was just so stunned. I just tackled the best Auror in the Ministry to the ground in the middle of the docks!

"I said, who are you," he demanded again, looking gravely serious. I'm sure he would've had his wand out by now if we weren't surrounded by muggles. "I won't ask again."

"I am so, so sorry!" I cried, finally coming to my sense. "I thought you were my brother! Well, not exactly, but, well, I mean, my brother was on that ship, and he came home from America today, so I was going to come and surprise him and—"

Mr. Scamander cut me off, putting a hand on my shoulder and helping me stand.

"—you have the same coat as him..." I finished weakly.

"What's your name?" he asked kindly, looking far less worried than before.

"Y/F/N Y/L/N, sir. I'm actually... well, I'm actually in your department at work... Mr. Scamander."

The gorgeous man in front of me raised one eyebrow, clearly not expecting me to be a wizard. Let alone one he worked with!

"You're with the Ministry?" he asked quietly, so no muggles would overhear us.

"Yes, sir."

Scamander didn't say another word. He just grabbed my arm, right above my elbow, and practically dragged me behind the nearest pillar.

"I'm afraid you came to get your brother at a bad time..." he said. As he looked furtively around the docks, I took not of just how close we were standing. We were practically chest to chest, with my back against the pillar. If he turned his head too quickly we'd probably brush noses.

I just hoped he was too preoccupied with whatever he was doing to notice my heart beating out of my chest.

After a few more looks around the area, the Auror slowly met my eyes.

"The Ministry—specifically my office—is here to catch a dangerous criminal," he said, barely above a whisper. "We have a whole squad of Obliviators waiting outside. We're expecting a fight. Based on everything we know about our target, he won't go down without a fight."

I could hardly believe it. I'd walked straight into the arrest of a dark wizard!

"Mr. Scamander, I am so-"

"Please, call me Theseus."

"Al- Alright." I cleared my throat. Now was not the time to get flustered and nervous. "Theseus. I'm so sorry I walked into the middle of your operation, but if you'll let me, I think I can be of some help. I know I'm not very high up in the Ministry, but I've always been a good dueler. And if this man's as bad as you say, you'll need all the help you can get."

Theseus paused, considering my words.

"What about your brother?" he finally asked.

"He's a wizard too, I'm sure he's long gone now. Probably apparated home first chance he got."

Theseus nodded slowly, then finally spoke again. "You know you'd be risking your life?"

"Yes, sir, I do," I said determinedly, never breaking his gaze.

"Alright then. Stay on my right. We'll sweep the area for him, and once a few more muggles from the ship clear out, we'll take him."

I nodded and Theseus stepped back, offering me his arm. I took it, and side by side we started our sweep of the area. I did everything I could to help up blend in while Theseus' eyes swept the area. I had no idea what this wizard looked like, so I couldn't do much to help Theseus search.

After a few minutes, Theseus cleared his throat. I looked over at him, and he nodded towards a man standing off to the side of everyone else, glaring darkly at anyone who passed him.

He gripped a wand tightly, and through the crowd I could just see him holding it pressed to his leg.

I nodded to Theseus, and the two of us started moving to the man's right. I assumed other Aurors were doing the same on the man's other side.

"We move on three," Theseus muttered. He turned aside so the man couldn't see him, and with a little help from his wand he was communicating the countdown to all the Aurors in the area. "Three, two—"

As he was speaking, so fast I barely noticed it, the man we were after drew his wand and aimed it right at Thesues.

"Get down!" I yelled, tackling Theseus for the second time in barely twenty minutes. A jet of green light shot over our heads, and I popped back up as soon as it passed.

"Protego!" I cried, throwing up the best barrier I could before launching a volley of stun spells. Theseus did the same, and between the two of us, we kept the target on the defense. I did my best to keep our own defense air tight, but I couldn't block everything he sent at us. The man managed to avoid our attacks, and as soon as he saw an opening, he took it. A jet of light was shooting at me before I knew what was happening, and it hit me squarely in the chest and sent me flying backwards.

I landed hard, with a ringing in my ears. I blinked quickly, trying to get my wits back, but I couldn't do much more than watch and try to process the rest of the scene in front of me. Theseus was yelling, and he and the other Aurors charged the man's hiding spot, overwhelming him. The battle was over in minutes, and I saw two of the Aurors hauling the unconscious wizard to his feet and binding his hands behind his back.

Theseus barked a few orders, and then he came towards me. My head was still swimming, and I couldn't quite hear right. Everything sounded like I was underwater.

"Y/N. Y/N, can you hear me?" Theseus was right in front of me, and I managed to focus on his blue eyes. He looked gravely serious, but his shoulders relaxed a bit when I gave a weak nod. "Do you think you can stand?"

This time I shook my head immediately. Everything was still a bit swimmy. There was no way I would be able to stand without immediately keeling over.

"Alright, we have to get you out of here, so just hold on a minute." I expected Theseus to call someone to help get me back to the Ministry, but instead he reached down and swept me into his arms. I still felt a little dizzy, and the sudden movement didn't help much, so I curled into his chest, hoping it would help stabilize me.

Everything still sounded weird and moved strangely, but I could feel the steady beat of Theseus' heart through his layers of shirts and coats, and it helped me stay grounded.

Theseus raised his wand, and with a sharp wave the docks and all the hectic yelling disappeared, suddenly replaced by a nice, quiet office. My head started to feel better, although when Theseus helped me lay down on a couch to the side of his office, I immediately missed his warmth and the sound of his heart.

"Hold still, I need to see just how bad your injuries are," he ordered, kneeling next to me. I watched his face as he waved his wand over me, looking extremely concerned. "Where were you hit?"

"My chest," I said weakly, moving one hand to the spot just above my heart where the man's spell had hit.

Theseus only nodded, then made a few more motions with his wand.

"May I?" he asked finally, putting his wand away and gesturing to my injury. I nodded, and he carefully pressed down on the spot with the palm of his hand. He could surely feel my heart beating out of my chest, and I just hoped he'd chalk it up to the spell I'd been hit with and not the butterflies rapidly multiplying in my stomach.

Theseus pushed down a bit harder, but it didn't hurt. Once he was satisfied he pulled his hands away, sitting back a bit but still looking intently at me.

"You're going to be all right," he decided, seeming relieved. "You didn't get hit with anything too horrible, and the few healing spells I know were enough to get you back in good shape."

Even as he spoke the room was coming into sharper focus, and I could hear him much better now too.

"Thank you," I said, sitting up and giving him a small smile. "For your help, and for not firing me on the spot when I tackled you in the middle of an operation."

Theseus chuckled. "Of course."

He moved to sit next to me on the couch, looking far more relaxed now that all the danger had passed.

"You know, what you did today was quite impressive," he continued, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "I don't know many non-Aurors who would rush head first into danger like that, let alone handle it well."

I blushed bright red and looked down, unable to stop a smile from spreading across my face.

"Oh, well, you know... Gyrffindor and all that," I said, trying to brush it off. "I'm sure plenty of others would have done the same."

"I'm not," Theseus insisted. "By chance do you have any interest in becoming an Auror? I know you work mostly with the part of my department that finds targets and deals with paperwork, but if you're willing I'd like to add you to my team."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at the man before me in awe. Was he really asking what I thought he was asking?

"Sir— Theseus— are you sure?"

"Confident. After everything that happened at the docks today, I can't think of another person I'd rather have at my side."

I blushed again, but I was too excited to care. I was going to become an Auror! And even better, I was going to be spending much more time with Thesues Scamander.

"Thank you," I finally managed, meeting Theseus' eyes again. "I won't let you down."

"I'm not worried about that," he said with a dazzling smile. "Now, you stay here and rest up for a bit longer while I deal with the wizard we just brought in, and when I get back we can start the process of getting you ready for the field full-time."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan," I said with a grin to match his. I reached out and squeezed his hand to emphasize my next words. "Thank you. Really, thank you. I can't imagine there are many other department heads who would promote the woman who tackled them to the ground."

I swear I saw Theseus blush when I held his hand, but he quickly mastered his expression and put on another grin as he stood and put one hand on my shoulder.

"As soon as I get back, we'll start redirecting your tackling skills towards the criminals."

With that he turned and headed out the door, and I felt like I was walking on air. My face was starting to hurt I was smiling so much, but I just couldn't stop. Not only was I getting my dream job after finally seeing real action, but I also just might have a shot with the most attractive man I'd ever met.

I couldn't wait to tell my brother just how lucky I'd gotten by missing him at the docks.


End file.
